


The Greatest Love Story Ever Told

by PaintTheWorldDifferent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Internal Monologue, M/M, Monologue, Reflection, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintTheWorldDifferent/pseuds/PaintTheWorldDifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel retells the story of he and Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Love Story Ever Told

I cradled your shredded soul in my hands, and even then it was still the most beautiful creation I had ever seen. I should have know that it was all over then. My brother was right. I was lost from the moment I touched you. I pieced you back together with my bare hands, sewing you up and making you whole again. That was just the beginning. I released you back into the world, only to rejoin you later. There were many beautiful moments standing next to you, but my favourites were when we fought off the darkness, side by side. I may have fallen from grace but fighting off sin was an instinct still etched inside me. But that wasn't why I loved those moments. You put your trust in me to protect you while you tackled individual problems. You trusted me to keep you safe, to never let your soul find it's way back to hell, even though that's where you felt it belonged. Your eyes would flickered to me every once in a while, reassuring yourself that I was still by your side. As I always would be. Even later, when you thought I had turned on you, I was still doing what I thought would protect you. Thinking and being are two different things. I fraternized with the enemy. I killed my kin. I even took my own life. All to protect my precious human, who distrusted and disrespected me. It wasn't until I had given up on you that you realized you felt the same as I. But by then it was too late. I had seen things, I had done things, I had been brainwashed. But it was you who had brought me back and reminded me who I was; reminded me of my purpose. It was your turn to save me, to stitch me back together. We will always mess up. We will always disappoint each other. But we will never lose each other. Not permanently. Because the one thing that can't be ripped from us was that first moment. I saved you from yourself, I healed your very essence. And from that moment, our forever began.


End file.
